


Binding

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Demon!BH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Demons have rules. Very strict rules, in fact, especially if one knew their true name. Why, a name in the wrong hands could result in a demon being bound to do the bidding of whoever summoned them, no matter what that bidding was...





	Binding

Names had power. Immense power, especially among demons and eldritch beings. It was their true essence, their actual form - a simple combination of sounds that called to a dimension far removed from that of humans, and bound beings to a physical form. Knowing the true name, even part of it, of a being like Black Hat was a sure ticket to controlling them, or at least exerting a little influence.

It all depended on who was invoking that name as to what effect it had.

Black Hat was attempting to drink his morning coffee when he heard the sound. The first few syllables of his true name, spoken in his native tongue of a rattling gurgle that would sound like the ravings of someone possessed to a normal human. Tacked on the end was a string of eldritch commands, with a single English word at the end: come!

Black Hat clenched his jaw. It had been eons since he had been called like that, but he couldn’t refuse it. No demon could refuse a command with their true name. Which was why he’d destroyed everyone with that knowledge decades ago. At least, that’s what Black Hat had thought.

The mug shattered on the counter as Black Hat was pulled through five timezones and three dimensions to a badly-drawn chalk symbol on someone’s floor. He arrived in a ball of green fire with a scream of annoyance, falling to his knees.

“Demon, hear me…” A scrawny twig of a human stood over the symbols, reading from an ancient book. He said Black Hat’s true name again, and the demon felt his insides grow heavy.

“You, I bind to this physical plane for six hours, six minutes, and six seconds precisely from the time I finish this breath, and you may not harm me in any way, shape, or form, emotionally, physically, or mentally, in any dimension, or any future time, as long as I know your true name of-” He paused to suck in a breath, then rattled out Black Hat’s entire true name. All thirteen syllables.

Black Hat felt like he had swallowed a bunch of buckshot. There was a heaviness spreading through his body, a sign of being fully bound to this mortal plane and forced to obey the laws of physics. It was the closest thing to powerlessness a creature like him could experience. He struggled to stand, awkwardly gripping his cane. “And what do you want?” he spat.

The young man closed the book and put it on a little altar. The room they were in was decorated in the classic sorcerer style, with burning candles scattered among various magical paraphenalia. Arcane symbols of all kinds were scrawled on the walls and floor, along with eldritch words dampening Black Hat’s own magic. “Oh - uh, wow. That actually worked pretty well. The binding, I mean. If you weren’t bound right now, I’d be pretty dead.” He was jittery, nervous, quite a lot like Flug, in fact. Black Hat didn’t know if Flug was blonde, too, but otherwise, this man could be Flug’s brother. He even the same taste in fashion. “So… um, I’m pretty sure you know what I want.”

“I can’t read your mind, you sorry excu- oh, for the love of evil!” Black Hat flung his hands in front of his face as his summoner proceeded to strip. “You put that away!”

“I thought incubi li-”

“I’m not an incubus, you fool!” Black Hat still averted his eyes, less out of modest and more out of not wanting to see the human’s weird little floppy bits.

The summoner stood in his socks, stark naked, without even the smallest attempt to cover himself. “Darn. I could’ve sworn this spell was for an incubus. You can do the same stuff, right?“

Black Hat clenched his jaw hard enough to make a vein stand out in his neck. He couldn’t say no; the runes prevented him from lying in most cases. “What do you mean by… same… stuff?”

“Having sex.” The summoner shrugged. “I’m almost thirty years old, and I figured it’d have to happen sometime.”

“…you mean to say you summoned me - me, Black Hat, former Supreme Ruler of the Earth and Moon - just to mindlessly lose your virginity?!” Black Hat was steaming (quite literally, in fact, with water vapour coming out the sides of his head). His entire form rippled, trying and failing to sprout blades and teeth in a fit of anger. “You forget yourself, sirrah-!” 

“Calm down, calm down. I swear I’ll let you go right after the time is up, alright? It’ll be quick.” 

Black Hat growled and grumbled for a good minute, cane cracking in his increasingly tight grip. Who was he kidding? This little twig of an insolent human had him trapped beyond hope. There was little he could do to resist the spells, especially since he hadn’t expected to go through this anyways. “Fine,” he hissed. “But I will not enjoy it.“ 

“Good. Very good.” The summoner grinned and clasped his hands, walking up to Black Hat without fear. “Now, let’s start.”  
“Where, on the floor?” Black Hat sneered at the thought of getting his suit dirty.

“It’s okay.”

“Nothing about this is okay,” Black Hat grumbled. He tried to shapeshift his suit into his skin, but the dampening magic made it difficult.

The summoner noticed, and laid a hand on Black Hat’s chest. The demon recoiled at the touch, then relaxed. “Shh, it’s okay…” He gently pushed Black Hat’s coat off, and worked on undoing his tie, trying to put the clothes in one of the cleaner spots in the room. “You’re so warm, are you sure you don’t have a fever…? Oh, I’m just kidding. Come on, sit down.”

Black Hat followed the summoner to the floor, kneeling on the hardwood. He allowed the human to undress him slowly, almost reverently, marvelling at how hot and silky the skin underneath was. It was tough, but gave easily, and was surprisingly malleable. The demon’s eyes fluttered shut as the summoner started gently rubbing his nipples. His cane clattered to the floor.

“So pretty.” Fingers were replaced with a warm mouth as the summoner placed little kisses down Black Hat’s chest, then lower, unzipping the pin-striped trousers and pushing them down. “Where’d you get shorts with little top hats on them?”

Black Hat scowled. “Mention that to anyone and you die.” He wriggled out of the rest of his clothes, scooting back and sitting with his legs apart. He relaxed his shape, letting his body be affected by gravity. Between them was a reddish, area darker than the rest of the skin, and shiny as if coated in oil. “Go on, then. Have your fun.”

“Gladly. …oh, this is strange.” The summoner’s fingers sank into the soft spot, leaving an impression. “Wow. It’s like wet red play-doh.” He pushed in again, experimentally. It was very much like some sort of dough, easily pushed and pulled into shape.

A little jolt of electricity shot from Black Hat’s groin to his belly. He clenched his jaw. The summoner was kneading the soft spot like dough, pulling it out, folding it back and pushing it in again.

“Does it feel good? Is your whole body like this, since you’re a shapeshifter…? God, this is hilarious. A big pile of demonic play-doh.” The summoner ran his hands down Black Hat’s thighs, lifting them up to position his skinny hips between them. “Alright, here… are you melting?”

“Hurry up,” Black Hat gurgled. His body grew softer, as if ready to shift into some other form. It was hard to form a permanent shape with the runes’ power and what the summoner was doing. His upper body dissolved into a red, fleshy mass, bulging with granulomas and oddly placed teeth, twitching and writhing.

“Like putty in my hands, huh?” The human pushed into Black Hat. It was so alien of a feeling, and yet the pressure and slick, spongy texture was so… satisfying.

Black Hat groaned. He shifted his insides, forming a tongue inside his belly that lapped at the summoner’s cock. It surprised the human, and Black Hat enjoyed his little gasp. It was almost cute, the way he thrusted, so inexperienced and clueless.

He finished with a groan, far too quickly, and sank forward into Black Hat’s body.

“Tch… you have no stamina.” Black Hat wriggled out from underneath the human and tried pulling himself together. After a few tries, the demon managed to get into a shape that was enough like his regular one, albeit with sloppy clothes. “So disappointing.”

“Hey,” the summoner mumbled. “I still have you for six more hours. I can show you a thing or two…” 


End file.
